<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fox's seven minutes in hell by bimarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529134">the fox's seven minutes in hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimarian/pseuds/bimarian'>bimarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Miya Atsumu in Love, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimarian/pseuds/bimarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the span of seven minutes, Miya Atsumu realized that not only is he gay, but he is a <i>hopelessly in love</i> gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fox's seven minutes in hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miya Atsumu is <em>not </em>gay.</p><p>Sure, he may not have a girlfriend as of the moment—or he may not have any other girlfriends since he was born—but he sure as hell had never been attracted to men either.</p><p>Thing is, the topic of love is something which he has never been fond of even back in high school where people said first love blossoms in the most beautiful and romantic way. Boys would always gather around one desk and would talk about the girls which they would like to date, or sometimes they would even talk about ass or boobs or all things encompassing girls and it has never been an interesting topic for Atsumu.</p><p>At some point of his fruitful and successful high school life, he might have thought that maybe, <em>just maybe,</em> he might actually be gay—but the thing is, he is a healthy high school guy who is always having trainings with other healthy high school <em>attractive guys </em>who he had almost seen naked and trust him, not one of them has ever made Atsumu feel any weird thumping on his chest and that fact in itself already says a lot.</p><p>This fact has never bothered him one bit. He has always been focused on his goal of dominating the volleyball world as the best setter not only in Japan, but also in the whole world—especially now that he’s already a part of Japan’s National Team.</p><p>Rare are the times when the whole Japan National Team gathers together for fun and games, especially now when the Olympic games are coming up and they had to focus on all their planned plays in order to finally beat Argentina. Their coach, however, figured that they should at least take a breather once in a while, thus the trip to an <em>onsen </em>courtesy of Japan’s Volleyball Association.</p><p>It's all fun and games until most of them are already drunk and Atsumu is pretty sure that there’s a smirk on Kiyoomi’s lips when he suggested to play <em>Seven Minutes in Heaven. </em>Atsumu didn’t mind it at first because <em>one, </em>he is not even claustrophobic. <em>Two, </em>he can handle sweating inside that closet with any of their teammates aside from Yaku-san because he’s not sure if he will come out alive on the event that the universe sends Yaku-san with him inside that closet.</p><p>Lastly<em>, </em>Miya Atsumu is <em>not</em> gay so whatever plans do Kiyoomi has in his mind will just go down the drain because there is no way that Atsumu will ever feel flustered while staying in a closet along with <em>any </em>of his teammates.</p><p>What Atsumu didn’t expect is for him to realize that everything he thought he knew about himself would be easily abolished in the span of seven minutes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>First minute in hell: Denial</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Shouyou and ‘Tsum-tsum goes next!!”</p><p>Bokuto exclaims after they spun the bottle and it points out to Atsumu and Hinata sitting across both ends of the bottle. Atsumu feels like Bokuto is currently on his 120% despite all the reminders from Kiyoomi to minimize the noise lest the old lady in the front desk will call them once again and they might just get kicked out before the sun even rises.</p><p>Kiyoomi and Ushiwaka just came out from the closet and Atsumu can’t help but smirk when he sees the slight flush on Kiyoomi’s cheeks. He’ll be sure to bug Kiyoomi later on until he tells the story of what transpired inside that closet within the span of seven minutes.</p><p>“Seems like we’re up, Atsumu-san!” Hinata tells him with a smile on his face. Atsumu can’t help but smile a little as he noticed Hinata’s pinkish cheeks most probably brought about by the alcohol which they have been consuming since earlier.</p><p>“Let’s go, Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu mutters as casual as possible, not minding the fact that he can swear on his life that he sees Kiyoomi’s smirk <em>once again </em>when the moment he sees Atsumu and Hinata heading towards the closet.</p><p>“You two will come out as soon as you hear the alarm okay! And ‘Tsum-tsum…!” Atsumu looks back at Bokuto before stepping inside the closet.</p><p>“Don’t you dare do anything to my son.”</p><p>Should this be any other circumstance, Atsumu would probably just brush it off as one of Bokuto’s usual jokes about Hinata being his soon—but the serious look on Bokuto’s face partnered with all the bottles of beer which Bokuto has already drank tonight makes Atsumu believe that he will not leave this onsen alive if he really dares to do anything to Hinata within that closet.</p><p>It's not like he plans on doing anything anyway, okay?</p><p>It only takes a few seconds after the doors have closed when Atsumu feels the temperature rising inside the constricted closet. Hinata is standing just in front of him with only a few inches separating them two. Hinata has not spoken a word since they stepped inside this space which makes Atsumu really conscious because the only times when Hinata becomes quiet are when he’s in the court in the middle of a heated game.</p><p>Besides, Atsumu can’t shake off the feeling that Kiyoomi definitely suggested this game to mess with the blonde. It’s not like Atsumu feels awkward staying with Hinata for long amounts of time because he is <em>always </em>with Hinata. They stayed together back when they were still sharing an apartment unit courtesy of the MSBY team. They even started to share a room together because Hinata has always had nightmares and Atsumu is but a good friend who only wants to comfort his spiker.</p><p>They’ve lived together for almost three years now because when Bokuto and Kiyoomi decided to move out of their shared apartment unit, Hinata and Atsumu also decided to move out and rent another place <em>together. </em>Hey! It only makes sense for the two of them to rent a unit together because it feels so weird just thinking about living in a place where Atsumu will not be able to see Hinata’s face first thing in the morning, or a place where Atsumu will not be able to eat the breakfast which Hinata has prepared for the two of them, or a place where Atsumu will be able to comfort Hinata whenever he is having his nightmares. Best friends stay together through thick and thin, right?</p><p>“Man, now that I think about it, we’ve been doing all sorta’ things together for quite a while now, huh?”</p><p>Atsumu tries to break the silence and the stop the roll films playing on his mind as he thought about his experiences with Hinata.</p><p>“Uhh, y-yeah. It’s not like it means anything, right?”</p><p>“No—I mean, yeah. Yeah! It’s not like it means anything even if we’re living together or somethin’ anyway.”</p><p>Atsumu definitely feels like he shouldn’t have mentioned anything about the fact that the two of them are living together because Hinata once again falls into silence. What is wrong with the two of them?! Atsumu feels like they are both too nervous when they clearly shouldn’t be.</p><p>It’s not like Atsumu and Hinata has a secret that they can’t tell each other.</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Second minute in hell: Guilt</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Atsumu knows on his mind that it’s only been at the very most a minute since the two of them entered this closet, but he sure as hell feels like he has already spent an hour within this space and his sweat is not helping him prove himself otherwise. He pulls his yukata a little forward only so his chest can feel what little air is still present inside the closet. He feels his sweat dripping from his temple down to his jaw and he’s almost convinced that it’s not just because of the temperature inside this constricted space—</p><p>Something between him and Hinata is making Atsumu really nervous and sweat like crazy.</p><p>How did they even get to the point of sweat breaking and nerve-wracking awkwardness?</p><p>Oh. It’s because of Atsumu and his pathetic attempt of breaking the silence by bringing out the fact that the two of them has already spent a lot of time together already—not to mention the fact that they are actually living together.</p><p>On his solid defense, Hinata did confirm with him that doing all sorts of things together does not actually mean anything, right? He just agreed with it because that is the truth. He doesn’t have any ulterior motives when Atsumu first asked for Hinata to just sleep in his room so he doesn’t have to worry about waking up in the middle of the night after a nightmare because Atsumu would be there to calm him down. He doesn’t have any ulterior motives when he asked Hinata to just rent an apartment with him after Bokuto and Kiyoomi decided to separate from the two of them.</p><p>He doesn’t even like Hinata romantically because Atsumu is definitely <em>not </em>gay.</p><p>
  <em>What if you are?</em>
</p><p>Kiyoomi’s voice suddenly echoes out of his mind.</p><p>What if he is what? What were they talking about during that one late night practice again? They were talking about Kiyoomi and his long-time crush, Ushijima Wakatoshi. They were talking about how Kiyoomi realized that he was, in fact, gay for his long-time rival. They were talking about how Kiyoomi hasn’t had the chance to tell Ushiwaka about his feelings and how he <em>never </em>plans to ever tell Ushiwaka about this.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>They were also talking about how Miya Atsumu has never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend and how Kiyoomi kept on insisting that he is actually gay<em>.</em></p><p>Atsumu remembers denying that fact because not once did he even feel any sorts of attraction towards his teammates. He is a healthy man who has his desires but never did it cross his mind to build up a romantic relationship with any of his guy friends.</p><p>
  <em>Well, you sure are oblivious for your feelings for Hinata.</em>
</p><p>Atsumu remembers Kiyoomi’s words and he wants to get out of this closet right now just so he can jump on Kiyoomi and make him take back his words. Hinata Shouyou is like Atsumu’s really close friend for years now and he doesn’t want to put any stain on that friendship in any way—more so if that stain will involve chaos because of Atsumu’s romantic feelings for him.</p><p>Scratch that.</p><p>He <em>can’t </em>have feelings for one Hinata Shouyou. If he really does have feelings for Hinata, then it surely would be bad for their relationship as teammates! What if their performance suddenly declines all because of Atsumu having romantic feelings for one of his spikers? What if Hinata moves out of the apartment that they are renting together because he can’t stand the fact that his roommate whom he has shared a lot of intimate moments with in the past three years since he went back to Japan is actually in love with him?</p><p>The worst that could happen is, what if Hinata quits the MSBY team all because he can’t stand playing with the man whom he thought is only one of his friends but is actually in love with him?</p><p>Just thinking about the fact that one day, he might not be able to send a toss towards Hinata anymore makes his skin crawl. It makes him want to puke despite not consuming so much alcohol earlier. He just can’t imagine being away from Hinata Shouyou.</p><p>He just can’t fall in love with Hinata or else, this really will mess everything up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Third minute in hell: Bargaining</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>Oh</em> <em>god.</em></p><p>What is he supposed to do anyway?! This is all Kiyoomi’s fault! If only Kiyoomi did not plant any poison on his mind that he <em>might</em> actually be in love with his spiker slash one of his best friends slash roommate slash co-lessee of their apartment, then he wouldn’t be feeling guilty just breathing the same air as Hinata!</p><p>Atsumu will make sure to get back to Kiyoomi in any way possible in the next few days. But for now, he has to erase whatever this feeling is blooming in him which he refuses to describe as butterflies on his stomach<em>.</em></p><p>Is there any way for him to erase whatever this feeling is before it blooms to its full potential?</p><p>Before he can even think of anything else, Hinata moves just a teeny little bit in front of Atsumu, trying to roll the sleeves of the yukata up to his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s getting hotter in here, Atsumu-san. Don’t you wanna roll up your sleeves?”</p><p>He mutters so <em>innocently</em> that the feeling of guilt starts to trip up Atsumu once again because how the hell can he even think about Hinata in any other way aside from being his friend when Hinata is this innocent? Kiyoomi might be right, he is such an ass.</p><p>“I-I think I’m fine.” Atsumu lies.</p><p>Hinata just chuckles a little and continues rolling his sleeves up, not minding the fact that his arms are brushing against Atsumu’s every now and then. Atsumu’s eyes getting accustomed to the dark is not helping him one bit either because now he can see Hinata with his rolled-up sleeves and that style definitely does <em>not </em>make him look any hotter than before.</p><p>Goodness, why are heavens torturing him like this? He has to think of a solution <em>now.</em></p><p>What if he tries to join a different team? Wait—that is awful. Sure, he likes to take on a lot of different players and he likes to be able to bring out the best in any and every spiker present, but at this point of his life, he just can’t stand the fact of tossing for any spiker outside the MSBY team.</p><p>What if he tries to move out of the apartment? Damn—that one if awful too! On the first place, the reason he’s trying to forget whatever the hell is this feeling is because he’s trying to maintain the kind of relationship that he currently has with Hinata. Moving out of the apartment is definitely not a choice!</p><p>What if he tries to just focus on any other spiker aside from Hinata? Will that make him forget about his feeling? Can he even do that? Can he even try not to notice all the subtle changes on Hinata’s moods every time they’re having a game? Can he even try not to feel so delighted whenever Hinata would challenge him into setting a toss which seems so impossible for other people’s point of view?</p><p>God what does he even need to do in exchange for dousing out this feeling whenever Hinata is around?</p><p>“Ne, Atsumu-san. Are you uncomfortable playing this game with me?”</p><p>Atsumu is so doomed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fourth minute in hell: Depression</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“W-What? No! Of course not!”</p><p>Did Atsumu just stutter? Did he just fucking stutter answering one completely normal question from Hinata? What the hell is wrong with him? How long has he been in this closet anyway? He feels like it’s been eons already and he still doesn’t have any solution to the problem on hand.</p><p>What more, he feels like things are starting to take a turn for the worst because he can’t hold up one normal conversation with Hinata and now he feels like Hinata thinks that Atsumu is so uncomfortable with him.</p><p>Well, he is having an existential crisis in the middle of this cramped closet and the very reason of his existential crisis is standing just mere inches away from him—of course he’s uncomfortable! But does Hinata need to know that? <em>No. </em>Atsumu needs to salvage the situation quickly.</p><p>“O-Okay then. It’s just that, Atsumu-san never really gets too quiet for so long, but it’s been more than three minutes already and you haven’t said anything except for our short conversation earlier. So, I figured you might be feeling uncomfortable or maybe there’s just something on your mind?”</p><p>From what he can see, Hinata is definitely not looking at him and he keeps on rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. Atsumu takes a deep breath and shakes his head lightly to get himself back on tracks. How can he even think about trying to save their existing relationship outside this closet when he’s already starting to mess everything up inside the closet?</p><p>“N-Nothin’, really! Just thinkin’ bout…you and me, I guess?”</p><p>Atsumu is pretty sure that Hinata’s breath hitches after his short confession of thinking about the two of them. He gulps an imaginary lump on his throat because he feels like he’s only making things worse than before. This is why shutting the fuck up every now and then is so helpful for him. He just can’t find the right words, can he?</p><p>“Ahh, I figured you’d feel this way sooner or later. Do you want me to move out of the apartment? I can just stay with Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san for the next week while looking for a new place to stay at. Oh, I’ll have to—”</p><p>“Wait, no!”</p><p>Atsumu didn’t expect his voice to ring out louder than he initially thought. The closet even rattled a little because of his sudden movement reaching out for Hinata’s hands as if the spiker has anywhere else to go at the moment. Hinata’s blinking eyes which seems to be <em>really </em>close right now snaps Atsumu out of his bubble of panic.</p><p>He realizes that in less than a second, he has managed to hold Hinata’s hand so firmly and get into Hinata’s close—way too close—proximity to the point that he feels like he can count the number of lashes on Hinata’s lids.</p><p>Can he just stop making this game any worse than it actually is?!</p><p>“’M sorry.” Atsumu manages to mutter before slowly letting go of Hinata’s hands and pulling back to create distance between the two of them as much as he can.</p><p>“Oi, ‘Tsum-tsum!! Are you doing anything to my son?!” Atsumu flinches a little when he hears Bokuto’s shout from outside the closet.</p><p>“For the last time, Bokuto. Hinata is not your son.” He hears Kiyoomi answer back.</p><p>“Can I be your son, too, Bokuto-san?!” Kageyama asks for the nth time already during this evening.</p><p>Atsumu just rolls his eyes at the commotion outside the closet before shaking his head lightly. Oddly enough, the discussions and noises outside—like Kageyama trying to audition as Bokuto’s son, or Kiyoomi repeatedly trying to tell them that Bokuto cannot adopt two grown-ass adults playing <em>with </em>him for the Japan Nationals Team, or Yaku-san laughing out loud at the commotion happening amidst the night, or Ushiwaka asking Kiyoomi innocently about the details of Hinata’s adoption—makes Atsumu feel just a little bit better.</p><p>Why is he even feeling so scared of whatever is this thing between him and Hinata, anyway? They are <em>friends </em>first before anything else. So, what’s there to be scared of?</p><p>“Ne, Shouyou-kun. Remember when the two of us went to Brazil?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fifth minute in hell: Upward Turn</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Atsumu has had a lot of escapades with Hinata in the past few years. Among all the escapades which Atsumu has experienced with his spiker, he is pretty sure about this one escapade which will wipe out all the awkward air surrounding them.</p><p>“Of course! You even got lost during the third day of our trip and I had to call some more of my friends just to find you.”</p><p>Hinata laughs a little and Atsumu can only shake his head at the memory of his panic when he realized that he just got separated from Hinata during their trip.</p><p>“I was really scared y’kno! I didn’t speak their language and I have no idea about where should I meet ‘ya. I think some of the girls were checkin’ me out—either that, or they’re just laughin’ at a foreigner who looks so lost in their homeland.”</p><p>That earns him another laughter from Hinata and Atsumu can’t help the smile forming on his lips as he hears Hinata’s laugh—even if it’s at the expense of his embarrassing and traumatic experience back in Brazil.</p><p>“Remember the first time you played beach volleyball?”</p><p>Atsumu can see Hinata biting his lips with his shoulders almost shaking already. Atsumu rolls his eyes at Hinata, but the smile on his face betrays him anyway.</p><p>“Go on. Just laugh already, Shouyou-kun.”</p><p>As if on cue, Hinata’s laughter bubbles out of his chest once again and he even taps Atsumu’s shoulders repeatedly as he laughs at this another embarrassing moment from Brazil. Atsumu is starting to feel that he did nothing but only humiliating stuff back in Brazil, but with Hinata starting to feel calmer now than their first few minutes in this closet—he feels like all those humiliating moments are quite worth it.</p><p>The awkward and uncomfortable air between the two of them is finally gone and Atsumu feels like they’re finally having their reset.</p><p>“Brazil really is your reset, huh?” Atsumu mutters as Hinata now catches his breath and pulls his hand away from Atsumu’s shoulders.</p><p>“I guess I told you that before, huh?” Hinata chuckles a little. “I don’t really know the reason, but I always feel calm and at peace whenever I think of Brazil. Like everything can go wrong right this second, but I’ll just think about all the experiences I had in Brazil and then—poof! All my worries are gone! Do you have that as well? A reset point, I mean.”</p><p>Atsumu hums in acknowledgment of the question. Does he have a reset point? Does he have something which makes him calm and at peace just by thinking about it? Does he have something which easily erases all his worries away? Does he have something which brings him comfort no matter what happens to him? Does he have—</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Atsumu blinks rapidly when realization suddenly hits him like a tidal wave. Now all the pieces of information already lying in front of him are starting to piece together giving him the answer for Hinata’s question—abolishing everything which he thought he knew about himself and providing him with some newfound confirmation. He takes a deep breath and just meets Hinata’s eyes as he answers his spiker’s question.</p><p>“It’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sixth minute in hell: Reconstruction</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>One, two, maybe three more seconds and so pass by without any response from Hinata. Atsumu feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest with every second passing by without hearing any response from the shorter lad.</p><p>Does this count as a confession? Will Hinata understand what he meant when he said that Hinata is his reset point? Will Hinata understand the reason why in the past few years that they’ve spent together, Atsumu always finds a reason to be with Hinata? Will Hinata also realize why Atsumu immediately asked him to just rent an apartment with him after Bokuto and Kiyoomi moved out of their shared unit? Will Hinata realize that the reason why Atsumu has been so awkward while being cooped inside this limited space is because he feels so nervous thinking about how close Hinata is to him?</p><p>Will Hinata understand that when Atsumu said that he is the blonde’s reset point, Atsumu also means that he is actually <em>in love </em>with him?</p><p>“Shouyou-kun.”</p><p>“Atsumu-san.”</p><p>They both flinch as they speak up at the same time. Atsumu clears his throat before speaking up once again.</p><p>“Y-Yes?”</p><p>Goddammit how can he stutter with just one word?</p><p>“Do you mean it? That I’m your reset point?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So, you feel calm whenever I’m with you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You always feel comfort and peace whenever I’m with you?</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And your worries seem to just flash away whenever I’m with you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you like me, Atsumu-san?”</p><p>Atsumu feels like his heart just stopped beating when Hinata finally asks him the question which he’s been dreading about the past few seconds. Atsumu continues to meet Hinata’s gaze as he takes one deep breath before he answers.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Atsumu finally tears his gaze away from the spiker. There really isn’t much to look at within this confined space, but anywhere else will do except for Hinata’s eyes. He feels like even his hands are now sweating after the confession which he had to take. He bites his lips hard as he once again waits for Hinata’s response which feels like it’s taking <em>eons. </em></p><p>His nerves must be messing up with his consciousness because one second he’s just feeling jittery like his knees are about to fall out, but then the second, Hinata is already holding his hand, rubbing soothing circles at the back of his palm. Atsumu slowly shifts his gaze back to the smaller lad and he’s met with a small smile. Atsumu feels himself slowly coming back into senses—more so when Hinata pulls his hands closer to Hinata’s lips before the spiker starts to place soft pecks against Atsumu’s knuckles.</p><p>Hinata finally pulls away and meets Atsumu’s gaze once again before he mutters.</p><p>“I like you too, Atsumu-san.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seventh minute in hell: Acceptance</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Atsumu feels like his heart just stopped beating for the second time inside this closet, but the moment his gaze lands on Hinata’s smile, Atsumu feels like everything is falling back into its rightful places once again. The blonde can’t help the smile forming on his lips before he pulls Hinata closer—if that’s even still possible—before he envelopes the shorter lad with his hug.</p><p>Hinata immediately returns the hug, making sure to rub Atsumu’s back gently in the process.</p><p>“We’re idiots, aren’t we?”</p><p>Hinata asks with a chuckle. Atsumu can only nod in agreement before pulling away only to place a soft peck on Hinata’s forehead.</p><p>“I’m sweaty, Atsumu-san!!”</p><p>“’S fine. We can just pretend that everything happening within this closet is perfect and that kiss didn’t taste like salt.”</p><p>Hinata laughs a little at that before he gives Atsumu’s arms a pinch as payback. The blonde winces at the sudden pain on his arms before rubbing it immediately as if doing so will lessen the pain.</p><p>“That’s mean, Shouyou-kun!!”</p><p>And before the very mature part of Atsumu can even pinch Hinata back because there’s no way in hell is he going to lose even if it’s against his <em>boyfriend—</em>Hinata tugs on his yukata and pulls him down for a kiss.</p><p>A kiss.</p><p>He is finally kissing Hinata Shouyou and he’s definitely not freaking out within this goddamn closet.</p><p>The kiss only lasted for what seems to be two seconds or so, but Atsumu feels like his face is going to explode any minute because of the heat creeping up on his cheeks. He feels like his heart is gonna pop out of his mouth and his head is about to combust from dizziness. It’s not as romantic as any other movies have portrayed. There’s no sparks or slow motion or classical music playing on the background. There’s only Hinata Shouyou and his lips pressed against Miya Atsumu—but Atsumu knows that this is the kiss which he will always look back to even when his skin gets wrinkled and his hair grows grey.</p><p>As if on cue, the alarm outside rings as soon as Hinata pulls back from the kiss. Hinata’s hands brushes against Atsumu’s once again before he gives it a light squeeze.</p><p>“You can come out now, Shouyou and ‘Tsum-tsum!!”</p><p>The door of the closet finally opens and the two of them is greeted by a still very energetic Bokuto Koutarou. The two of them takes a step out and Atsumu takes a deep breath as he feels the fresh air against his skin once again before he exclaims.</p><p>“I’m gay.”</p><p>Everyone inside the room suddenly falls silent—well, everyone except for Bokuto.</p><p>“Woah there, ‘Tsum-tsum!! I said you can come out of the closet, not—oh wait, that works out well, too!! Congrats!!”</p><p>Bokuto mutters as he gives Atsumu a hug and the whole room starts to all bicker once again. As soon as Bokuto pulls back, Atsumu shifts his gaze towards Kiyoomi who only mouths a ‘<em>Finally’</em> before rolling his eyes at him. Atsumu swears he sees Hoshiumi paying Yaku after apparently losing some kind of bet which definitely involves Hinata and Atsumu’s relationship. Ushijima is there standing beside Kiyoomi and asking him questions which Atsumu would prefer not to know what about. Meanwhile, Hinata is just laughing beside him before a drunk Kageyama approaches them with a question.</p><p>“What did Atsumu-san do to ‘ya?” Kageyama mutters before he hiccups.</p><p>Atsumu takes a look at the smaller lad besides him and a shiver runs through his spine when he sees a <em>not so innocent </em>smile playing on Hinata’s lips.</p><p>“Atsumu-san just kissed me.”</p><p>
  <em>What now?!</em>
</p><p>Once again, the whole room falls silent. Kiyoomi sends him a smirk before he mouths a ‘<em>You’re dead’. </em>This time, Yaku is the one who pays Hoshiumi for what Atsumu can only assume is another bet related to their relationship. Ushijima is looking at him like he just grew a mushroom on his head. Meanwhile, Kageyama is patting Hinata’s shoulders while repeatedly saying <em>“Congrats, boke.”</em></p><p>But what terrifies Atsumu the most is the person in front of him who has never uttered a single word after Hinata’s silly little prank<em>. </em>Atsumu shifts his gaze towards Bokuto who is just staring intently at him with his arms crossed against his chest before Bokuto finally speaks up.</p><p>“We’re gonna have a really <em>really</em> long talk for that kiss, Atsumu.”</p><p>
  <em>Now this is gonna be another hell.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will I ever stop associating random party games for my fics? I guess not. ASLJDLS. On another note, do you think I should write another chapter focusing on Hinata's POV during those seven minutes??? AAHH anywaay thank you so much for reading this!! hope you guys enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>